


Dizzy

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [24]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Dizzy





	Dizzy

Eames spills down Arthur’s throat, heartbeat a deafening roar in his ears, but it’s hard-earned, short-lived bliss.

* * *

He tries to shrink away from the unrelenting pressure around him.

Arthur won’t allow it.

* * *

It’s excruciating.

Pleasure turned pain turned pleasure again.

* * *

Toes curl, anticipating the vertiginous surge ahead.

Suddenly, he’s free-falling.

* * *


End file.
